Sam Goode
Sam Goode 'was a sophomore at Paradise High School. He was constantly bullied by the football team (mostly Mark James), because of his fascination with Space and Extraterrestrials. He became friends with John and eventually learned everything about John's and Henri's past. Both John and Henri trust him with their secret and Sam told them that he would keep it. After the battle at the school, Sam travels with John and Six to try and find the other Lorien Children and his father. In the film adaptation of I Am Number Four, Sam is portrayed by Callan McAuliffe. Physical Appearance Four described Sam as a very thin person who did not look to be over one hundred pounds. Sam has blonde hair and brown eyes, which are magnified by the glasses that he wears. John later learns that Sam's vision is excellent but he wears the glasses because they belonged to Sam's father. Early Life Very little is known about Sam's early life. His father, Malcom Goode, disappeared when Sam was seven. This disappearance started Sam with his alien conspiracies. Sophomore Year (book) Sam is an outcast at school who no one liked. He is being constantly bullied. People constantly make fun of him for his believe in extraterrestrials. He is adamant in his belief that his father was abducted by aliens. Overview Sam met John/Four on his first day of school. Soon after they became good friends. During the attack on John by Mark and his group, Sam witnessed John's superhuman strength as while as Lumen. Sam became very suspicious of John but accepted John's excuses. Sam came to John's aid when Henri disappeared. After the events of that night, Sam learned everything about John, Henri and their past. Sam then became John's confidant. During the Battle of Paradise High School, Sam actually participated very little, but was responsible for bringing a severely injured Six back to his truck. Sam then decides to travel with John and Six. Six has a crush on Sam. Encounter with an Alien Sam informs John, on his first day of school that Sarah is off limits as Mark is still trying to get back with her. The next day at school Sam sits beside John in astrology and he spends he entire period drawing pictures of Martians. Later that day during lunch, Sam is hit in the back of the head with a meatball that was meant to hit John. John soon after gets hit by one in the cheek. After John confronts Mark and his group, Sam appears and goes with John, Mark and Kevin to the Principal's office. Sam stands up for himself and John to Mr.Harris. Mr. Harris starts to interrogate Sam and the validity of his statement. Mr.Harris makes it clears that he doesn't believes Sam but he let's them go with a warning. They Do Indeed Walk Among Us The next day, Mark and his gang put manure into both Sam and John's locker. While John goes to Mr.Harris, Sam just let's it go. In astrology, Sam takes out the magazine ''They Walk Among Us and starts to feverishly write about the article he is reading, which is later revealed to be about a Montana town being abducted. During Physical Education later the same day, Sam and John run the mile run together. John, however, pulls ahead of Sam and soon passes the lead runner. Sam does not seem to notice John's mad sprint in the third lap. Sam catches up with John right before the fourth lap and they finish the mile together. During the fourth mile John asks Sam questions about the article in They Walk Among Us. These questions start Sam off on a tangent which last for the better part of ten minutes. Sam and John soon become good friends. Halloween Scare Parade Sam finds John and Henri while they are watching the Halloween parade. Sam and Henri start to shoot-off conspiracy theories about aliens and their involvement with Earth. As soon as Sam mentions the Mogadorians, both John and Henri freeze, in shock. Sam does not really take in their reaction and his mother soon arrives. His mother talks with Henri for a few moments, until she realizes that Henri does not actually speak French. Sam and his mother soon leave. Park Later that night Sam returns to the festival, held in the park. He snuck out of his house as his mother thought that he already went to bed. Sam sees John with Sarah and Emily and is relcutant to go over because he does not want to enter an uncomfortable situation. John sees him, however, and calls him over. Sam blushes when Emily smiles at him, when he reaches the group. The group then is allowed to skip the line for the scare ride. Scare During the ride, Emily progressively moves closer and closer to Sam and John notes that when Emily is huddling against Sam, he is smiley widely. After they disembark the ride, the group follows other people on the path. They are soon attacked by members of the football team who drag John away from Sam, Sarah and Emily. John uses his legacies to quickly take down his captors and then goes after Sam's. He frees Sam after incapacitating three out of four of the football players. Sam is pulled by John through the forest by his shirt and Sam asks John what the light is coming from his hands. John tells him that they are a Halloween prop which he took off Kevin. Sam does not seem to believe the excuse but he does not push it further considering the circumstances. Sam follows John all the way to a clearing where Sarah, Mark and 8 other footballers are. Sam, after given a choice by John, decides to stay and fight. It is Sam who alerts Sarah and the footballers to their approach, by stepping on a twig. It is John who confirms that both he and Sam are there. After John promptly deals with the first two footballers, Sam moves towards Sarah to ascertain her safety. During John's scuffle with Mark, John ensures that the footballers will never torment Sam again. Sam supports John in not talking to the police, his main reason being that he if he gets caught, his mother would be very angry with him. Confrontation with an Alien After what Sam witnessed what happened in the forest, he decided to did a little deeper. He asked Kevin about the glove, which Kevin denies to ever having. Sam then starts to avoid being alone with John and only ever talks to him when they are in a group of people. One day, a few weeks later, Sam is reading another article from They Walk Among Us at home when he hears someone entering his room. He turns around to see John and he pulls a revolver from his desk. He then proceeds to point the revolver at John. Sam demands that John tells him who he is. Sam is adamant to John in his belief that John is not human. John manages to calm Sam down by revealing that he is an alien, but Sam does not actually believe him. Sam then reveals to John that the gun wasn't actually loaded. Sam receives some advice from John about his obsession with alien and related conspiracies. Sam lends the They Walk Among Us issue that has the article about the Mogadorians in it. They spend the rest of the evening playing video games and talking. John notes during this time that Sam isn't wearing his glasses. Sam explains that they are his father's and that he wears them so he can see what his father saw. Sam realizes how silly he has been and stops wearing the glasses. Mission to Athens Getting There Sam is at home when John calls him asking for his help regarding Henri. Sam and Four have become even greater friends since spending time at Sam's house. Sam immediately bikes over to John's house. When Sam arrives, John explains to him that Henri went to the house where they were publishing "They Walk Among Us" newspaper, to learn more about. Sam thinks that they should call the cops. Four however disagrees citing that it will take the cops a long time to do anything. Sam then suggests that they drive, using his father's truck. John asks him if he is sure and Sam replies that he is quite sure. John then goes to get changed and Sam waits outside. Sam rides his bike back to his house, while John runs along side. Once they get to Sam's house, Sam chnages and packs his bag which holds many things, a few of which being garlic, a crucifix, a knife and silly putty. Sam then leads John to the garage and they uncover the truck. Sam tells John that he is driving. John puts the garage door up and Sam '''slowly inches the truck out of the garage. Once Sam is fully out of the garage, John puts down the door, hops in the truck and the set off. After a few rough patches, Sam starts to become comfortable and they soon turn on the interstate, on the way to Athens. It is during the drive that Sam asks John what they will do when they reach Athens, and John replies that he does not know. They drive for about two hours before they reach Athens. John navigates Sam through the city until they reach the house. They decide to park a block away and walk back. Recon On their way to the house, the duo passes by Henri's truck which is still locked. They continue to the house and as they approach, they notice a man coming out. John tells Sam to take his phone and follow him. Sam agrees and takes off after the man. Sam follows the man, but eventually loses him and returns to the house. He enters the house just as John is taping up the man that Sam was following. Another man appears behind Sam and pushes him down the stairs. Learning the Truth Sam flies through the air, flailing his arms, with a look of terror on his face. John, at the last moments saves him. Sam, crab walks, backwards, until he hits the wall. He then notices the man that pushed him, being pulled down the stairs by an unseen force, then looks at John's outstretched hand and starts to connect the dots together. He sits in a stunned silence while John disappears upstairs with the man suspended infront of him. Four then came back downstairs and Sam was still in a state of shock. He then asked both Henri and John what happened, and soon started to plead with them. Henri then decided to explain that they weren't human and that they were being hunted aliens. Sam, obviously shocked that his life long obsession with aliens is justified just stands and soaks the info in. He then asks what just happened with John. Henri explains that John is developing powers and that telekinesis is one of them. Sam smiles, with the reality that he was right about aliens. Henri then tells Sam that he will need to be quiet about this and Sam assures him that he will be. Learning More Sam follows Henri and John upstairs to 2 of the captured conspiracy theorists. Henri begins to interrogate them but John soon takes over. Sam stays quiet during the interrogation, taking everything in. He does step in at one point to quiet one of the men. Escape When the trio learn that the noises that they hear downstairs are actually the Mogadorians, Henri and Sam just stare at each other, terrified. When John gets them across the street, Sam attempts to stand up but is held down by Henri. John uses his telekinesis to lift both of them to the ground. They then return to the Sam's truck and Henri drives back to Paradise. During the ride home, Henri gives Sam the full story and Sam sits and takes it all in. Sam then asks John various questions about his powers, including whether he can fly or can turn invisible. Sam is slightly disappointed when John replies in the negative. Sam tells Henri and John that he will help anyway possible because he believes that the Mogadorians took his father. Sam also assures them that he will remain silent because he does not want John to flip him upside down. Quiet Time A few weeks after the Skirmish in Athens Sam attends one of John's training sessions. As Henri explains the situation to John, Sam smiles due to being in such a surreal experience. He also has a fire extinguisher, in case something happens to John. Sam also playfully taunts John by calling him Sasquatch. Sam stands with Henri after John is lit on fire. He stands and watches as Henri coaches John. It takes Sam a few seconds to respond to the fact that John has inhaled some fire. Once he realizes that John needs help, he immediately unloads the fire extinguisher on John. The foam from the fire extinguisher actually hinders John's breathing and he demands that Sam stops immediately and he does. Sam then asks John if he is okay and tells him that the fire thing was "wicked cool". Sam then heads to Illinois with his Mother for Christmas. There his Aunt makes him watch Little House on the Prairie everyday. Party Time Invitation The first day back to School after the Christmas Break, John comes to his locker and they start talking about their respective holidays, Sam's being worse then John's. Sam also shows John the next issue of They Walk Among Us, which has nothing in it about the Mogadorians or the Loric. Sarah then joins them, telling Sam and John that all three of them have been invited to Mark's house party. Sam checks with Sarah to be sure that he was actually invited. When Sarah confirms that he was, he immediately looks at Emily, who is standing across the hall. Both Sarah and John catch him staring and start to taunt him about his crush on Emily. Sarah tells Sam that Emily likes him, which John confirms. After Sarah says that she will invite Emily, Sam agrees to go. The Party Sam wears jeans and a wool sweater for the party. His also gels his hair. After Sam gets in the car, he plants his hand on the seat in nervousness. When they get so the James house, Sam compliments the house. They then get out of the car and start to walk towards the house. Sam then says that he just realized that this was a horrible idea. When John asked why, Sam merely reminded him of the manure incident three months prior. When the trio enters the house and meets Mark, Mark does not initially look at Sam. When Sam sees Emily, he asks Mark where the bathroom is and immediately proceeds there. He comes out a few moments later to find John playing with the James' dogs and Sarah talking to Emily. He tenses knowing that there is nothing to do but go and talk to Emily. He takes a deep breath as both him and John walk towards Sarah and Emily. When Emily compliments Sam on his hair, he freezes. A few seconds later John nudges him and Sam returns the compliment to Emily. Sam then continues to talk to Emily but begins to ease when Emily starts laughing at his jokes. Personality Sam is the misfit 'nerd'. He is pretty smart and knows a lot about science and aliens etc. His dad dissapeared when he was young and he is longing for answers.He is amazed and curious about John's legacy and loric background. He is an otcast and bullied due to his beleief of his father being taken by aiens. He is quiet with others except with John and six. He has a playful and joking side, he jokes around with John on the road trying to guess six's name He is also surprised by the kiss he recieved from six, thinking women don't like him that much. Sam is also faithful. He always has hope that he'll find his father and when ever a situation looks bad. Sam is loyal, always having John's back and giving support when he needs it the most. Also becuse of his faith and hope he is driven. As he trains with John and Six, he rapidly improves in his fighting style in hope to help his friends and find his father. He is brave when it comes down to it. He went with John to rescue Henri, without thinking twice (I am number four). He stood up to mogadorians, kicking one in the face and unarming another (Power of Six). While John, Nine and Sam were being overwhelmed by Mogadorians and mosters, but he stil went on to find his father, believing he is in one of the cells in the Mogadorians headquarters. Assumptions #He will probably brainwashed or turned against the Loric Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Film Characters